


Don`t leave me out

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Roger finds out why his bandmates seemed to be Closer than ever
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Don`t leave me out

No one heard the clatter of his drumstick hitting the ground. Of course not. They were in the middle of a show, halfway through *planet earth*.  
Roger managed to fetch a new stick from the container next to him without getting out of the fast, steady rhythm. It seemed to happen a lot lately that he dropped sticks during play, and it started to annoy him.  
John, his partner in crime when it comes to the backbone of their music, raised a brow at him and the drummer shrugged slightly, feeling caught.  
Roger felt unusually tensed since Andy left for the second time. Their new guitarist, Dominic, was with no doubt a brilliant musician, but Roger was so used to Andy`s way of torturing the strings of his instrument that Dom`s solid rock guitar confused him to no end. He missed Ands, God, yes!  
Simon was a pain in the arse since he`s gone, utterly afraid of that history was repeating, no matter how often Roger told him that he had no intentions to follow the other Taylor. But somehow they all seemed to be waiting for Roger to throw the sticks down. Figuratively speaking, not like he had just done it again. Roger felt like a suspiciously eyed alien element between JT, Nick and Charlie. With Andy`s leaving, it was like the three of them would have moved closer together and somehow forgot about him. Roger hated discussions and arguments, but he would have to tell them that he felt anything but comfortable with the situation. He felt left out. Another stick made it`s way to the floor and this time he missed a beat. Nick scowled at him and so did Simon.  
Tonight we`ll have to talk, Roger thought.

They were sharing a suite, a suggestion from the management. You didn't have to be a psychologist to understand the idea behind it. Move together. Be a unit.  
Roger rolled on his back in the comfortable bed, sighing heavily.  
A unit, my arse.  
Contrary to plan, he disappeared right into his room after the show. The headaches he had mentioned were unfortunately no excuse.  
He massaged his temples gently, then decided that he`d need some painkillers. He knew that there was a small box with medications in the salon. Simon always made sure there were enough painkillers, in addition to the obligatory lozenges.  
He was just fixing himself a glass of water in the small kitchenette when he heard it.  
A prolonged moaning that definitely sounded more of pleasure than pain.  
He wondered which of the three had apparently found company for the night as he shook his head, grinning.  
Dork, whoever it was. Charlie and JT were married and Nick was at least in a long term relationship, though long term was a flexible concept. No one changed girlfriends as often as Nick.  
There was another moan and there was something weird about it. Roger leaned against the kitchen counter and listened.  
Bullshit, he wasn't listening. He was just finishing his water, okay?  
This glass almost fell out of his hand when someone said, loud and clear, almost screamed:  
“Damn it. John, stop teasing and fuck me!”  
That was Nick. With no doubt that was Nick.  
And then there was an evil laugh.  
“Impatient, Nicholas, aren`t you?”  
Roger nearly choked at the last bit of water, his hand trembling as he set the empty glass down on the counter.  
What the hell?  
Simon. That was Simon.  
Simon, Nick and John.  
His legs seemed to take on a life of their own and without knowing exactly how he got there, Roger found himself in front of the ajar door from which these sounds emanated. Charlie`s room.  
He hold his breath, no longer pretending he wasn`t listening.  
“Shut him up, Si!” John.  
“My pleasure!” Simon.  
“Charles, you won`t ..hmpf.”  
Roger could only imagine what exactly had silenced Nick, even though his brain refused to process this information, the information that his bandmates are in there, having sex. With each other.  
“We really need someone a little more willing, don't we, Johnny?” Simon moaned.  
“Oh yes.” The words came out as a gasp. “That straw pulling whoever's holding out the ass is a little bit unerotic. Though I love Nick`s tiny , tight...aaaah, goodness!”  
Roger had to do it. He just had to do it. Carefully he peeked through the door crack. In that same second, he wished he hadn't. Not because of the sight...Nick on all fours in the middle of the bed, John kneeling behind him, his movements more than obvious, and Simon, also on his knees, at Nick's head, his cock buried deep in the keyboardist`s mouth. This sight should have frightened him, which, strangely enough, it didn't. What made him want to jump out of his skin were the blue eyes of the singer darting into his as if he had sensed the drummer`s presence long before and just waited for him to take a look at the scene.  
God. Oh god. Roger couldn`t move, couldn`t breathe. He stared back at Simon, eyes wide and unbelieving. A wicked smile creeped across Charlie`s face. It was his naughty little wink that had Roger running back into his own room, slamming the door behind him.  
Roger's headaches had become even worse.  
They didn't have a show that day, and since he couldn't sleep anyway, he slipped into his running clothes around six in the morning.  
He had slept very badly, throwing himself from side to side.  
Did that really happen or did he just have a particularly vivid dream? Did John really fuck Nick while Simon got a blow-job? Had the singer really seen him, winked at him?  
A good run would do both, easing his headache and clear his mind.  
But first he needed coffee.  
Heading for the coffee maker, still half asleep, he actually jumped when a well- known voice greeted him.  
“A very good morning, Rog. You are awake early.” Simon leaned at the counter, a smug grin in his face.  
“So are you, obviously.” Roger mumbled, avoiding his gaze.  
“Great minds think alike, huh? I wanted to go for a run. Even better with some company.” He turned for the cupboard, fetching a cup, and filled it with what seemed to be a very strong brew.  
“Black, with a bit of sugar, if I remember right?”  
Roger nodded, unable to pronounce a comprehensive word.  
Ok, it wasn’t a dream.  
It was all in Simon`s voice, in his face.  
The singer's intense gaze rested on Roger as he sipped the hot coffee with his head lowered. He just couldn`t find the nerve to meet Simon`s eyes.  
“So where do we run, and how long?” The singer sounded outrageously cheerful.  
“I'd rather run alone, Charlie.”  
“Oh. Is this about last night?”  
“I have a headache and I haven't been sleeping well.”  
“And I ask you again, is this about last night?”  
“How long has it been going on?”  
“Since two certain Taylors have shamefully abandoned us. The only good thing about you leaving. Nick and I stopped while John was away, though. It's the three of us or no one.”  
“Well, that explains a lot. Would you excuse me now? I really need to clear my head.”

The run didn`t help much, though.  
He returned into an empty suite, muscles burning but head still pounding like mad. After a hot shower Roger crawled naked into bed and fell into a restless sleep, full of dreams of three men having sex.  
He was covered in sweat when he woke up, and much to his horror, another body fluid was sticking to his stomach.  
Oh, great! A wet dream about his bandmates.  
He even felt like he could still hear them.  
Wait a minute…this wasn`t a dream. Nick's deep moaning could be heard very clearly. And there was Simon`s voice. “So good, Johnny, yes! So good!”  
He moaned in frustration and buried his head deeper into the pillows. Those maniacs messed him up, goddamn it. Him and his cock, he realised. Could it get any more confusing?  
It could. And it got.  
To escape the extremely disturbing noises outside his door, Roger had put in the ear buds and was listening quite loudly to music on his iPod while trying to read a lousy paperback thriller. Still he couldn`t get the images of last night out of his head and that this undoubtedly turned him on was even more disturbing than the moaning and screaming.  
“Oh, fuck it.” He sighed as his fingers wrapped around the throbbing, aching cock, fisting his length fiercely.  
He was close when someone sat beside him on the bed, the mattress dipping with the added weight.  
His eyes flew open and he gasped in shock as he met the familiar brown of JT`s eyes the same time he shot his load.  
The Nine Inch Nails were singing about fucking like an animal, what had him on the edge of hysteria.  
Shame and the inappropriate need to break out in laughter were fighting in his head while he was staring at the bassist, desperately trying to catch his breath. Even though he was covered by the blanket, there was no doubt that John knew what just happened.  
John reached for his ear buds, pulling them out. The touch of his long fingers made Roger jerk back  
“I knocked. I was shouting. You didn't hear me.”  
“Fuck, JT! Leave me alone!”  
“He won’t. WE won`t.” Nick`s thick, deep voice came from the doorway where he was standing, Simon towering behind him.  
Fuck. Bloody fuck.  
“Privacy doesn't mean anything to you people?” he muttered, sitting up against the headboard, pressing so hard into it as if he could force it to open up and swallow him. Still he wasn`t able to look away from yet another intense gaze, the singer`s eyes burning on him.  
Charlie hadn`t said a word, he stood behind Nick and seemed to hypnotise Roger with the blue of his amazing eyes.  
Amazing eyes? Goodness!  
“Did you just jerk off?” John's voice sounded far away even though he was sitting right next to him.  
Roger's face became hot and he knew he was getting those horrible red marks on his neck again.  
Although it was completely useless, he shook his head.  
"Liar," John said softly, and with one quick movement pulled the blanket away.  
His dick was still in his fist, heavy and sticky, still half hard. White splashes covered his stomach.  
Simon had obviously really hypnotized him, because he could not move. He couldn't reach for the blanket or let go of his cock. What the fuck happened here?  
“Look at this, gentlemen. Our drummer is a stud, huh?” John said.  
“This stud still has to be rough-ridden.”  
Okay, that's when Roger was supposed to throw them out. Simon at least, since he was the one who said this.  
But Roger did nothing. Roger just stared in blue eyes that slowly came closer.  
“Kiss him, Johnny” Nick ordered and he felt the long fingers grabbing his nape, pulling him close.  
“I've wanted to do this for a long time, you know? You're really sexy.” Johnny smiled at him, caressing his cheek with the knuckles of his other hand and Roger blinked, had to break the connection with Simon`s eyes.

Oh, God. Ohgodohgodohgod.  
John's closeness was so familiar. His smell, even his touch.  
Roger should be freaked out. He wasn`t.  
Not when John`s lips met his, not when a hot and surprisingly tasty tongue demanded entrance.  
His eyes slammed shut and he leaned into the touch, let JT explore him with eager sweeps as persistent and intense as if he wanted to explore every corner of the drummer`s mouth with that slick muscle that was his tongue. Roger found himself responding to this invasion, mind going all blank.  
“They're hot together, aren't they, Charlie?” As through fog he heard Nick`s voice, even thicker than usual with what was obviously pure need. Wanting. Arousal.  
“Fuck, yes, they are!” Simon answered, sounding just as needy.  
“Look! Look at them, Rog.” JT whispered into the warmth of his mouth. Roger didn`t want to. It would make it real. He didn't want to think about kissing John Taylor here, naked and covered in his own semen, while Nick and Si were watching them.  
He didn't want to question that, not now. Now he just wanted to feel. But they wouldn't let him.  
The mattress dipped again and someone was straddling him.  
“Back off, Johnny. My turn.”  
Simon. It was Simon.  
John was one thing, sweet and gentle, just being…well, John. But Simon? Simon radiated sex and dominance with every pore. Simon was all masculinity. Tall, muscled masculinity.  
And he was so fucking THERE that Roger couldn`t hide behind closed eyelids, imagining he was only dreaming all this like he actually did not long ago.  
“I want you to open your eyes. Look at me and tell me loud and clear that you don't want this, then the three of us will leave and will never again try to persuade you to join us. We want that, Roger. We want you. You belong with us.” The singer growled.  
Roger shook his head, panic rising inside him.  
Fuck, he wasn’t gay! He was married and he loved his wife. Gisella would have his balls for breakfast if she`d find out, probably happily sharing them with Gela, Yassie and Nefer.  
Still it sounded good. What Charlie said. We want you. You belong with us.  
He had felt so left out, so alone that finding out what those three were doing was kind of relieving. No wonder they were so close.  
And now they wanted him in, in this…Whatever it was, it included a lot of cocks, balls and asses. Like, a lot. And Roger had never been interested in cocks other than his own or asses that weren't either Giovanna`s or Gisella`s .  
But then, why did it feel so good when JT kissed him? Why was he hard as steel again, and most of all, why did he love having Simon`s weight on him and the musky, earthy smell of male sexuality, radiated by his three bandmates? All of a sudden he couldn`t breathe as the shockwave rushed over him, the utter realisation that he was without a doubt totally horny for his friends since he had been watching them.  
“Charlie, give him some air, you're crushing him! He's panicking , can't you see that?” Nick, the voice of reason, his calm, slow words somehow soothing.  
“We were all a little panicky, remember?” John chuckled and Roger felt those long fingers stroking up and down his left arm.  
“Oh yes, we were, indeed!” There was Nick, Nick`s warm, caressing hand on his right shoulder and only then Roger noticed that they were all in his bed.  
“I am sorry.” Simon sounded unusually soft. “I was too fast, Roger, I'm sorry. We thought long and hard about how to tell you. It was Nigel`s idea to leave the door open. We have always left it open since the beginning of the tour, but you never noticed. And when you finally... Damn it, Roger, we want you to join us. You're hot, man, for real.”

Roger`s eyes flew open at that, immediately meeting the blue of Si`s irises. He just knew he was turning flaming red as the heat flushed his face and neck.  
“And cute” Nick snickered. “Hot and cute is one hell of a combination, if you ask me!”  
“Ni-chooo-laaaas!” John pouted. “ I thought I were the hot and cute one!”  
“You sure are, Nigel. But what`s better than one hot and cute Taylor , eh? Two, right. By the way, I love your opposites. This is exciting. Could you two make out again?” Nick wiggled his brows, making Roger laugh.  
“Ah, there! See, Rog? Nothing to panic about. Let us see this amazing laugh more often, will you?” The keyboardist squeezed his shoulder  
“I …ah…this is…” Roger stuttered, letting his head fall against the wooden board. “Ouch!”  
“Hey, we know it`s kind of overwhelming, huh? But you can`t deny it turns you on.” Nick did this brow-wiggle-thing again, pointing his chin at the proud standing member Roger sported.  
God, he felt like burning.  
Simon climbed off him and got out of the bed and Roger was utterly surprised by the feeling of loss.  
“We could talk, Roger. We could tell you what the rules are. Such as, this only happens when touring, and it`s always all of us or no one. We could tell you that talking of wives and girlfriends when in bed together is an absolute no-go. We could tell you that none of us would ever do something with another man and that we still love our women to no end. Surely we could talk endlessly about how much fun it is and how different it is from being with a woman. But you know what? It would be so much easier to just show you, if you let us do this.”  
With that, he started to unbutton his jeans.  
“Good old Charlie, always so subtle.” JT chuckled  
“He`s right, though” Nick shrugged and the hand he had on Roger`s shoulder seemed to have magically switched to his chest, playing with the hair that framed Roger`s nipples.  
John`s lips were on his again and he opened up willingly for the man`s talented tongue.  
Only minutes later they were naked, all of them.  
Roger never felt left out again and when he dropped a stick during a show, it was because John would notice, and his so- called punishments for stick-dropping were simply amazing, since he really had a VERY talented tongue.  
Nick had a little thing for his nipples from the very beginning and what he did with lips, teeth, tongue and hands was like nothing Rog had ever experienced.  
Simon, on the other hand was absolutely anal fixated in every possible way. Not only as top, what still amazed the drummer to no end, even with him having found out that he preferred to bottom.

Halfway through *planet earth* Roger dropped a stick, having the audience freaking out when Si sang *can you FEEL me now* instead of *can you hear me*  
He could almost hear Nick chuckle behind his keyboards when both, JT and Charlie, turned to his drumkit, giving him one hell of a show as they kissed.  
The audience screamed and Roger grinned broadly.  
Oh yes, he could. He could feel them all.


End file.
